The Beautiful Effects of Alcohol
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: When a certain someone returns from America, the Junjou couples find themeselves united in a single room. The awkwardness cannot be avoided, especially when the semes go drinking and leave their lovers behind. Well, they'll show them! M for later chapters
1. About time they meet

Junjou Romantica

The Beautiful Effects of Alcohol

Chapter 1- It's about time they meet

**A/N: 1- Okay, so this story, I'm predicting, won't be a very long one. I wanted to make it a one-shot, as in one long chapter but I decided to divide it. So please read and review! The sexy parts will come along in later chapters.**

**2- Don't dwell too much on 'Haruka'. She isn't important, I just needed her to start off the story. This story isn't about her.**

It was a windy afternoon when, just like any other day, Akihiko Usami took out his red sports car and drove it to M University, where he would park it, step out, light a cigarette and wait for it precious Misaki to walk out. After which, they would make a scene with a quick argument on whether or not he's going to his senpai's house and then, once he had had enough, Akihiko would just force him into the car and drive off. It was a daily ritual and sometimes made the young writer wonder why Misaki even bothered putting up a fight anymore.

Classes for the day were almost over, so the asphalted entrance of the school was completely empty until an odd sight caught his eye. A young teenage girl standing at the entrance, just like him, obviously waiting for someone. She was wearing a pair of short jeans shorts with a loose white T-shirt with a picture of a Tootsie Pop on it. Akihiko would have thought she had just rolled out of it bed if it weren't for the two large pieces of luggage she had with her, each of them bigger than she was, which really didn't say much seeing as she was quite small. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes. It took the great Lord Usami Akihiko exactly 5 seconds to recognize her and then another 2 to remember her name.

"Haruka?" He called.

The girl swung herself around and looked at him. She raised her palm to shield her face from the sun and squinted at him.

"Yes?" She answered and began to slowly make her was towards him, dragging along her two bags.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she got closer. "You have grown!" He added once she was standing right in front of him where he got a better look at her.

He rarely every smiled but this time couldn't control the one that spread across his face. It also helped her finally recognize him.

"Oh my God, Akihiko?" She said and tackled him into a hug. "It's been so long!" She said, her face buried in his torso.

"Yes, yes. How have you been?" He asked, sounding like a concerned older brother. He pushed her away and examined her; she looked fairly well.

"Don't look at me like that! I have Hiroki for that already!" She frowned at him and looked exactly like her brother at that moment.

Akihiko laughed. "I suppose you're waiting for him."

"Yeah. I just arrived from America like, 3 hour ago. Do you know when school ends?"

"In 2 minutes exactly." He said. "But the professors stay extra hours to get some work done. Does he know you're waiting for him?"

"Damn it!" She yelled and stomped her tiny foot on the ground. "No he doesn't, I wanted to surprise him, but now I have to wait here with these giant bags and look like a complete idiot."

"There's no point in you doing that, Haruka. Just come home with me and call Hiroki." He offered, which was also unlike him. But he had known Haruka for years and had even babysat her with Hiroki a few times. The least he could do was take her home. Besides, he owed Hiroki for all the books he had borrowed from him.

"That's fine, but why the hell are YOU here?"

For a second, he just stared at her. She was so old now! Last time he saw her, she was only 12 and was heading off to the United States to study. It was a shock to see this 'lady' version of that little girl who had left her family with two spiky pigtails on her head.

"Akihiko?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm here for my..." he paused. What would be the most embarrassing way to call Misaki...? He thought to himself with an evil smile. "My boyfriend of a couple of years." He finished.

"Aaaawwww," she squealed. "No more Takahiro?" She teased.

"No, but he's his brother."

She threw her head back and laughed, holding on to her sides, she folded herself in half and tried to breathe normally.

"Oh God." –breath—"That's so funny. Nice going, I bet he looks just like him, you creeper."

"Not one bit." He said with a smile.

The doors of the university opened, releasing a whole crowd of college students, talking amongst each other. Seeing as it was a university and not a high school, the crowd was much calmer and spoke in a normal volume. They were a bit more civilized, to say the least.

"Which one is he?" Haruka asked, eagerly sticking her head out and standing on her toes to see over the sea of students.

"Don't worry, you'll hear him yelling any second now."

And so, as expected, a minute and a half later...

"Usagi-san! Get your car out of..." He paused at the sight of the girl standing next to his boyfriend and smiling straight at him.

"That him?" She asked Usagi-san.

"That's him. C'mon, we have a guest, we're leaving." He told him and made his way to the car.

For the first time in after school history, Misaki simply nodded, way too confused to begin arguing, and waved goodbye to his friend. He obeyed Akihiko by stepping into the car, leaving the front seat for the girl.

"Misaki, this is Haruka." Usagi said once they were all in the car along with the luggage.

The girl turned around from the front seat and grinned at him over the leather chair.

"My brother might be your literature professor." She said. "Kamijo ring a bell?"

The look of horror that momentarily crossed Misaki's face must have been hilarious since both Haruka and Usagi-san began to laugh.

"He's pretty scary right? Imagine having to live with him for 12 years...stupid Hiroki."

"I've known Haruka for a long time Misaki, so be nice to her." Akihiko said.

"Of course." Misaki answered politely and smiled.

"I'm sure he's always nice." Haruka said. "He's super cute too, you probably don't deserve him." She told Akihiko and poked his arm.

"I think HE's the one that doesn't deserve ME." The writer replied and looked at his boyfriend from the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Misaki yelled.

"Yeah, I bet he cooks and cleans for you, you selfish bastard!" She teased him. "Don't you Mi-"

She stopped dead and without even looking at her, both men in the car knew that her eyes had widened. She sucked in some air and very slowly turned to the young man in the back seat.

"Misaki. That's you?" She stuttered.

"Um yeah..."

"You. Are. Such. An. ASS!" She yelled the last word and smacked Usagi-san's arm as hard as she could, which really wasn't that hard at all. "Isn't that like...illegal or something? I would SO sue your ass!"

Misaki waited in fear for Usagi's reaction, but all he did was chuckle. So...he's the only who had no idea what the crazy girl was yelling about all of a sudden?

"What do you mean?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically because Misaki sensed in is tone that he pretty much knew what Haruka was talking about.

She completely ignored his question and snapped her head back swiftly towards Misaki.

"Dude! He's using you in..." she paused and seemed to be really thinking about what she would say next. "You know... in those things he..." She blushed.

"Haruka, I always knew you read all my books." Usagi-san cut in. "I just never knew you read ALL of them. I'm truly flattered."

Haruka immediately sank into her seat, shooting Akihiko several death glares.

"Whatever." She said eventually. "I'm just surprised that you're THAT Misaki. Don't people notice that both your names are being used like that? I doubt they would just brush it off as 'coincidental'."

"I used your brothers' names too." Usagi decided to randomly add to the already awkward conversation.

"Stop making my brother into a pervert!" The two brunettes yelled in unison, making Akihiko chuckle mockingly.

"Poor Misaki..." Haruka mumbled, and turned to stare out the window.

Once at the apartment, Misaki instantly began making dinner. Haruka insisted on helping saying that Misaki was tired and shouldn't have to do such work and then added something about Akihiko being useless or lazy or something.

"So how long have you been together?" Haruka asked him.

Usually, he would have denied being with Usagi-san completely, but all that was already out in the open thanks to a certain somebody's BL novels. He couldn't lie either since his so called boyfriend was sitting a few feet away reading his newspaper, even probably listening in.

"A few years." He answered vaguely, just to be safe.

"Wow, so it's pretty serious then. You know, my bro had a crush on him a long while ago, but he has a boyfriend too now." She explained and then blushed. "Sorry, you guys already know that."

She giggled and dumped some veggies into a plate. "Stupid me."

"I didn't know Professor Kamijo had a boyfriend." Misaki stated and looked at Usagi-san. "Neither that you were friends with him, Usagi."

"I didn't think it was important." He said very quickly to put it aside and get to the point. "But Haruka, why are you visiting now exactly?" He asked and walked over to the kitchen.

"Didn't you guys hear the news?" She asked them, sounding AND looking very surprised when they both shook their heads.

"He didn't tell you?"

They shook their heads again.

"Ugh, Hiroki." She put her face into her palms and it became her turn to shake her head. It couldn't be anything bad because she was smiling and laughing about it.

"Haruka what happened?" Akihiko asked.

"It's not 100% sure yet but..." She looked up at the both of them. "I think they're adopting."

The whole room went silent, with everyone staring at Haruka. Even Haruka was staring at herself. Her head hung low with a small smile on her lips, contemplating her feet.

"Well," Usagi-san spoke through the silence. "That IS some news."

"Yeah I know."

Another uncomfortable silence took over for some time until Misaki spoke this time.

"What are they going to name him... or her?"

"Misaki, I think at this point the name is the least of their worries." Usagi answered.

"How come?"

"They have much more to deal with first, like papers, fees, consultations..." Haruka explained sweetly.

"And me." Akihiko once again cut her off. "We're going over there after dinner."

He didn't look too happy, nor too angry. Maybe just a little...impatient?

The two brunettes stared at him with fear and worry. Akihiko met the two pairs of huge eyes staring straight at him and sighed.

"I'm not mad at him, I want to simply pay him a long overdo visit. I don't want us drifting apart and I STILL find it ridiculous that I haven't even properly met this boyfriend of his."

He said in all the calm and seriousness he had while he lit a cigarette.

"Well, Usagi-san, in that case isn't it kind of ridiculous that Kamijo-sensei hasn't met ME...properly?"

"Then you'll all meet!" Haruka shouted happily. "This should be SUPER fun!"

'Sure,' Usagi thought, 'and very interesting as well...'

'Yeah,' Misaki thought, 'and awkward too...'

"Hiro-san, I'm home!" Nowaki yelled into the apartment.

"Nowaki? You're home early." Hiroki answered his boyfriend nervously. On the inside he was panicking, because in his living room sat someone...

"Ah! Nowaki-kun! How are you?"

Nowaki followed the semi familiar voice straight into the living room where he came face to face with Professor Miyagi Yoh.

"Oh! Hello Professor." He said and bowed.

"There's no need for all that! Just call me Miyagi." He said with a wave of his hand.

"You don't let me call you Miyagi." Hiroki snapped at his boss.

"You don't let me call you Hiroki." Miyagi answered with a self satisfied smile.

Hiroki grunted. "Uh, Nowaki, he was just dropping something off, so would you mind boiling some water?" Hiroki asked him shyly, which to Nowaki was incredibly cute.

"Sure Hiro-san. Professor, would you like to stay?"

"Um..." He seemed to really think about it, which came off as a bit weird since it was such a simple question. "I suppose so." He finally answered.

"Great!"

Nowaki went over to the kitchen and began preparing some tea as Hiroki began to clean up some if his books and putting them back into their places.

"So, um, Nowaki, I hear you two might be adopting?" Miyagi asked tentatively, not really sure if h was allowed to even know.

"Oh! Hiro-san told you?"

"Yeah, sorry if you-"

"No, it's all right." Nowaki cut in before his boyfriend could explain himself. He wasn't just trying to be polite in front of the professor; he really did mean it. To be honest, Nowaki was kind of excited, even though the decision wasn't final. If he could, he would tell the world, but Hiro-san would probably kill him if he even tried.

"Well, good luck!" Miyagi said. "It must be hard, not that I would know."

They knew that it would be. Neither of them had any motherly skills or instincts, let alone anything feminine other that their interest in men. But as much as they would be able to handle it, they needed at least a little bit of those things. Nowaki even recalled Hiroki mentioning something about getting help, but he wasn't sure what his boyfriend had meant by that.

"Would you mind if I asked a few questions?" Miyagi ventured further.

"Go ahead."

"Are you going with newborns or...a little older...?"

Nowaki opened his mouth and then closed it. He turned to look at Hiro-san only to see that he was already looking at him.

"Um..."

"Yeah, 'um' is right."

"Okay then..." Miyagi said. "Girl or Boy?"

"It doesn't matter." Hiroki said and blushed. "Even though I guess at one point we're going to have to choose." He added.

Miyagi laughed. "I can see this isn't really a final decision, but I do hope you go through with it. Maybe that way, you'll be less cranky Kamijo." He teased him as his Hiroki blushed even more and frowned.

"You just wait Professor. When Shinobu starts wanting a kid, I wanna see YOU handle it." He smiled deviously and chuckled.

"Ha!" Miyagi rolled his eyes. "Please Kamijo, let me start by taking care of Shinobu himself before I put another child in his hands!"

They all laughed together, even though Miyagi's sounded a little uneasy. Obviously, Shinobu wanting a child had never crossed his mind before and now he found himself praying that it would never happen.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and everyone fell silent.

"I'll get it." Hiroki said, since Nowaki's hands were full.

Hiroki went over to the door and opened it, only to see a familiar, grumpy looking face of a college student. Light brown hair, big greenish blue eyes...'Oh..' he thought 'this should be funny.'

He grinned at the new visitor and waved him inside.

"Why if it isn't Shinobu-kun! How are you? Come, come, Miyagi's inside."

When they entered the living room, Miyagi was already standing up with a terrified look on his face.

"Shinobu...?"

"How long were you expecting me to wait in that car?" He asked, sounding as pissed as usual.

"I told you I was just dropping something off." Miyagi said through gritted teeth. "C'mon, let's go."

"No! Don't leave!" Hiroki said, pushing Shinobu a little towards the couch. "Shinobu, Nowaki, Nowaki, this is the Professor's boyfriend, Shinobu."

"Hello." Nowaki waved from the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you." Shinobu answered with a tiny smile and sat down.

Miyagi kept stirring in his seat, trying to think of a way out of this uncomfortable situation. Each time Hiroki flashed that fake way-too-friendly smile of his, he wanted to kill him, because he was doing it for no other reason than to piss him off.

"So, you're going to university?" Nowaki asked Shinobu with a sweet smile.

The kid was so damn nice and sincere, it made Miyagi want to smack Shinobu for not smiling back and then smack Hiroki even harder just because he didn't deserve such a nice boyfriend.

"Yes, in literature." He answered.

"Oh?" Hiroki said, intrigued. "May I ask why?"

'Bastard already knows the answer...' Miyagi angrily thought to himself, but he knew Shinobu would never say something so embarrassing in front of-

"I like it. Plus Miyagi-"

"Yeah, this kid's a genius!"The professor cut in, even though Hiroki had probably heard more than enough to keep him satisfied. "He's getting perfect scores at T."

"Oh wow." Nowaki said.

"What do you do?" Shinobu asked Nowaki, completely ignoring the two University professors.

"Oh, I'm in emergency pediatrics."

For the first time since he had arrived, Shinobu's expression changed. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, but barely. It was better than nothing, and when your Shinobu, it kind of IS something.

"Seriously? Not to be rude, but aren't you kind of young?"

To Miyagi's surprise, Shinobu was actually showing interest and just for a second, he stopped bickering with Hiroki...but just for a second.

"Well yeah," Nowaki laughed. "I guess so."

Shinobu hung his head slightly, his hair falling over his face to cover from Nowaki the devious expression that came over, aimed at the two professors. The two had stopped arguing once they had noticed the sudden silence and waited for one of them to say something.

"Kind of intimidating for you two isn't it?" He said turning once to Hiroki and once to his boyfriend. He made no effort to hide the offensiveness of the statement.

Everyone in the room, taken aback, stared at him with wide eyes. Through the awkwardness, Miyagi cleared his throat.

"Um, and why is that, Shinobu?" He asked and chuckled uneasily.

Shinobu waved his hand to the side, motioning to Nowaki. He kept his hand hanging in the air, palm up, still directed to the tall raven haired young man.

"He's, like, what? 24?" He said. "And he saves the lives of children for a living. I don't think anyone can compete with that."

Hiroki and Miyagi raised their eyebrows at him.

"Thank you Shinobu-san, but what Hiro-san and Professor Miyagi do is quite impressive." Nowaki pointed out.

"I'm not saying it's not. Why would I put down the profession I'm interested in?" He paused. "But anyone can be a literature teacher with the right education, but not everyone can do what you're doing. You must seriously like kids." He said seriously, just like he always spoke.

Everyone was silent for a second. They all knew he had a point, but what could they say?

"You're right." Hiroki said all of a sudden. "His work IS something impressive and Nowaki does love children..."

"Obviously, since he's the one who brought up adoption." Miyagi rolled his eyes at Hiroki who blushed and shot his boss a dirty look.

"Oh, you're adopting?" Shinobu inquired further.

"We're thinking about it." Nowaki answered since the other were too busy visually destroying each other.

"I'd like a kid too... maybe." Shinobu mumbled, hoping only Nowaki would hear, but they all must have since Hiroki suddenly grinned, pointed at Miyagi and began shouting.

"Ha! Good luck professor!" Out of freaking nowhere.

"Be quiet! He said maybe!" Miyagi whined and the two began another endless, childish argument, filled with insults, stupid assumptions and just plain embarrassment. When he had had just about enough, Shinobu slowly turned his gaze on them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What is wrong with you two." He asked calmly, maintaining his stoic composure.

The two turned red to their ears and looked away, frowning.

Before Nowaki could even have the chance to laugh at his Hiro-san, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Hiroki said and rushed to the door, wanting nothing more than to get away from the embarrassment. He opened the door and his breath got caught in his throat at the sight.

"Hel-" he stopped dead in the greeting and gasped.

"Hey loser." A young lady's voice said.

"Hello Hiroki." Said another voice, which only Nowaki recognized and feared.

And then a smaller, irritated sounding voice mumbled a 'hello professor' and walked in as well as the others.

One by one, they filed into the living room, appearing in the order in which their voiced were heard.

A small teenage girl, very cute and resembling Hiroki with great accuracy.

Almost everyone in the room was shocked to see the great novelist Usami Akihiko.

And finally, a small male college student, who Miyagi and Nowaki both found familiar.

"Um..."Nowaki got up. "Hello." He said and desperately looked at Hiro-san for an explanation.

"Haruka, what the hell are you doing here?" He said, which really didn't explain much at all.

"I'm on vacation, so I'm visiting. I told you I was coming, so surprise!" The little girl spoke to him with ease and frankly, the more they spoke to each other, the more they looked alike.

"Well?" The girl said and put her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna introduce me?"

Hiroki Kamijo, standing in the situation he wished would never happen, put his hands on his sister's shoulders and sighed.

"This is my sister Haruka."He said.

"Hi everyone!"

Everyone just stared.

"Oh..." Nowaki muttered. He had never met her, but he should have known it was her from the beginning, when he first noticed the resemblances.

"Well, she's cuter than you'll ever be Hiroki." Miyagi teased and smiled at her, which made her giggle, but made Misaki, who was standing right next to her gasp at the man's voice.

"You okay Misaki?" She asked.

"Professor Yoh?" He said, in a nervous high pitched voice.

"Ah! I knew you were familiar!"

Haruka laughed and punched Misaki's arm gently.

"Ha! You're boyfriend and two professors. All in one room. I feel bad for you." She laughed.

"And florist..." He added and shifted his eyes towards Nowaki.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry you had to come." She giggled, even though she truly DID feel bad for him, the situation was way too funny.

"Haruka, shut up." Hiroki said and smacked her sister on the back of her head. "And who's his boyfriend?"

"That would be me." Usagi-san spoke, but only looked at one person: Nowaki. "I believe we still haven't met properly." He told him and bowed.

"No, I believe not." Nowaki said and bowed as well.

"Hiroki, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine, everybody's here anyway. Well, nice to meet you Misaki...even though I kind of know you already." He said awkwardly and shook his hand.

"I suppose so." Misaki laughed uncomfortably.

They all sat down somewhere, next to their significant other, except for Haruka who was gliding around the room, picking up random books and smiling at people.

"Usami-sensei." Miyagi addressed the writer. "Big fan. I didn't know you were dating a student of mine."

"Hm." Usagi-san smiled and narrowed his eyes towards the blushing and panicked Misaki. "Yes. He seems to enjoy keeping that a secret from people."

The two adult men laughed, making the younger ones (except for Nowaki and Haruka) feel the need to runaway and hide.

"I don't blame you Misaki, I wouldn't want people to know either." Hiroki said, indirectly insulting his good friend who smiled deviously back at him.

"Yeah, and yet you insist on buying three copies of each of his books." Haruka called from one of the bookshelves.

This time, it was the two youngest ones who snickered under their noses at the remark.

Hiroki blushed and sighed. "Haruka get down from there. You came all the way over here, I don't want you hurt yet. Tell me what the hell you want to do because I can't leave you in the house all day."

"Brother, there are only two things I wanna do. First, I wanna meet Nowaki. Second, I wanna meet that Professor that drives you crazy. Miyagi or something...right?"

Everyone in the room, excluding Akihiko and Hiroki, stared at each other, a little confused and lost, opening their mouths to speak but being stopped by either the writer, or Hiroki before being able to say anything. The two old friends shook their heads, being used to Haruka's slowness when it came to things like this.

"Haruka." Akihiko's booming voice scorched through the silence. "Nowaki. Is. Right. There." He said, and pointed at the young man in question.

Haruka's eyes widened as she frowned, so you can imagine how completely lost she was. She opened her mouth but didn't speak and began shaking her head left and right very quickly, almost as if her neck was twitching.

"N-no. You're lying." She breathed out and smile. "THAT'S Nowaki?" She pointed at him and glared at Usagi-san in disbelief

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"HE'S SO HOT! Why is he with Hiroki?" She sounded so outraged, as if it was THE most unacceptable thing.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean you brat!" Her brother stood up and began yelling at her, even though she was completely oblivious of it since it seemed that she was still under the shock of 'Nowaki'.

"Wait, wait, slow down. My brother, MY BROTHER, freaking Hiroki Kamijo, is dating a tall, gorgeous doctor!"

"Well, yeah, if you put it that way." Nowaki answered shyly, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Ignoring the fact that he brother might explode from the anger he was generating, Haruka slowly turned towards him, patted his chest twice with both her hands and blew out some air.

"You, my friend, or one hell of a lucky dude." She said and sat down next to Misaki on the floor, who had turned bright red from all the laughter he was suppressing.

"You know Kamijo, she..." The other professor began.

"Miyagi, don't even try." He growled at him before he could say anything else.

"Wait, and that's Miyagi!" Haruka said and was back on her feet.

"What now? He's too hot to be Hiroki's boss?" Akihiko asked.

"No idiot, I'm like, his biggest fan. Do you KNOW how much he drives Hiroki crazy? It's hilarious." She said as a matter of factly.

Miyagi chuckled. "Heh, my first supporter."

"Nice to meet you Professor." She said and bowed, something she barely ever did since she had sort of lost the habit while in the United States.

"Is that your son?" She asked and she could have sworn she had never seen two men become so red so fast in her entire life. Nor had she heard grown men laugh so hard. Both his brother and Akihiko were 'bonding' by holding on to each while cracking up, Nowaki was covering his mouth but was practically gonna cry anytime soon and Misaki was... on the floor.

Shinobu and Miyagi looked at each other and it looked like they were angry at each other more than they should have been at Haruka, who stood in the center of all the madness, completely lost.

"What?" She asked a few times but nobody heard her.

Eventually when the laughter died out and Shinobu refused to meet anyone's eyes and stared at the entrance door instead, Akihiko and Nowaki (not Hiroki) apologized to the professor.

"No need!" He brushed it away. "It would have been hilarious if it wasn't me!"

"I still don't get it." Haruka said and sat herself back down next to Misaki.

"Um..." Misaki spoke for the first time, even though 'um' could barely be considered a word at all, and tapped Haruka on the shoulder before leaning into her ear and whispering something.

"Oh. Shit."

"You screwed up sis."

"I...I'm seriously sorry dude." She said to Shinobu who mumbled a 'that's fine'

Shinobu decided not to hold a grudge, which is what he would have usually done. But he figured that she should be an exception, because really, he couldn't blame her for assuming that and making a mistake. Besides, it would ridiculous for him to dislike Miyagi's number two supporter...that's right.

He was number one. Always.

Time passed and eventually, everyone had to leave. However, things were NOT left hanging. The oldest men had decided to go out during the weekend to a bar or something. Just to hang out and catch up. These 'men' included Nowaki, Hiroki, Akihiko and Miyagi. The rest were under-aged, therefore, were left behind.

"I'm having Kaoruko come over that night anyway." Haruka said, crossing her arms over her chest as if she didn't care one bit.

On the other hand, Shinobu and Misaki weren't even trying to hide how pissed off they were, even though they couldn't really argue.

"Now, now, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi teased his boyfriend. "you get to stay with Misaki-kun."

"It's not fair." Shinobu growled at him. "Why do we have to stay behind like we're kids."

"Yeah!" Misaki added, standing by the other boy.

"Because you are. Now come on we're leaving, you're gonna see your little friend this weekend anyway." Usagi-san said, which made the anger rise in Misaki even more.

"Stupid Usagi." He hissed and walked out the door.

What no one else had seemed to notice, were the small nods Misaki and Shinobu exchanged before leaving, which Haruka couldn't help but find a little suspicious, seeing as they had just met.

"Where are you sleeping?" Nowaki asked her once everyone was gone.

"On the couch." She said made herself comfortable before Nowaki could offer her a more comfortable option.

"All right then." He smiled. "So who's Kaoruko?" He asked, sitting down at her feet on the couch.

"It's Akihiko's cousin." Hiroki walked into the room. "They're friend since childhood. She can sleepover here while we're at the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, the bar is this known place next to this known hotel. Akihiko suggested it, he said it was nice."

Nowaki seemed thrilled at the idea, and Haruka was smart enough to figure out why. She shuddered and tucked herself into the sheets and went to sleep, excited for the weekend.

She had a feeling. Some shit was about to go down.


	2. Busted

Junjou Romantica

The Beautiful Effects of Alcohol

Chapter 2- Busted

**A/N: Haruka is not present in this chapter and will not be present in the later ones either.**

Around 8:30 pm, Usami Akihiko stood in front of the door of his giant apartment, a fresh suit hugging his body in a flattering manner, ready to leave for the night.

"Misaki." He called his lover in a heavy voice. "Be a good boy while I'm gone. If you leave the apartment, be sure to be back by nine."

"That's like in half an hour! What's the point of me even going out!" Misaki cried. He was an adult too wasn't he? Why would he have to be victim of Usagi-san's limitations?

"Perfect." The writer replied, irritating Misaki all the more.

With a quick goodbye, Usami Akihiko left the apartment and headed for Professor Yoh's apartment and then Hiroki's. They figured since Akihiko drank the least, it would be safe to make him the designated driver who would drop them all off at evening's end.

He pulled up at Miyagi's apartment building, where the Professor was already waiting for him outside of it, in a crisp white shirt and no tie. Once in the car, he waved goodbye to his boyfriend who was standing on the balcony of his room.

"Is he always over at your apartment?" Usagi-san asked his new companion.

"He lives next door so might as well."

'Might as well indeed...' The writer thought and drove off toward his best friend's building.

The two locations were quite close to each other. Akihiko assumed because both professors rather being at proximity of the university they worked at.

He parked the car in front of the building and waited a while. Eventually, Hiroki stepped out, dressed in a simple blue shirt and deep purple tie, but what caught Usagi's eye, was Nowaki that followed right after his boyfriend. Nowaki, being younger, could allow himself to dress more casually. The young man wore a pair of tight black jeans, red sneakers and a white polo shirt.

"Nowaki-kun, don't you look nice." Miyagi said once the two were in.

Akihiko silently laughed at the look of displeasure Hiroki wore at the professor's comment. If the man kept it up, Akihiko would surely start to like the guy even more.

"Ready?" Akihiko asked, and drove off once everyone had nodded.

And they were off. The night had just started.

'Misaki. Be a good boy while I'm gone. If you leave the apartment, be sure to be back by nine.'

That's what Usagi-san had told him before leaving, but would he be able to obey? To be perfectly honest, Misaki wasn't even sure of what was going to happen. All he knew was that Shinobu had nodded to him a few times before leaving the other day at Professor Kamijo's house. He had nodded back, but didn't even know what Shinobu had meant, but he soon found out.

Moments later (before nine o'clock), the doorbell rang. Thanks to the camera, Misaki was able to see that it was none other than Shinobu, looking as pissed as ever.

"Get ready and come down, you're coming over." He said, making it clear that Misaki had no other choice.

"Um, I need to be back by nine though." He said, a little embarrassed since he was older than Shinobu but probably had less freedom.

"Just leave a note saying that you're sleeping over at my house."

And so he did. Misaki left the note of the bare table, making sure it wouldn't go unnoticed, grabbed his hoodie and ran downstairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My place. I borrowed my dad's car so we don't need to walk or anything." He explained.

"But why?"

"They're having some fun right? Would you rather sit around at home and do his laundry?"

Misaki chuckled. "You have a point. But I'm sure they'll be having more fun though Shinobu, I mean they're probably drinking their asses off."

Shinobu did not answer for a while and only the smallest of smirks appeared on his lips. He opened the door for Misaki and then sat himself into the driver's seat.

"Who said WE won't be?" He said and drove off.

"So Misaki," Shinobu began once they were on the road. "What do you like?" He asked.

By putting himself in context, Misaki somewhat understood what Shinobu meant when asking that. But, because of his lack of experience, he wasn't very sure of the answer either, but ended up basing himself on the one thing he DID know.

"Beer." Misaki laughed. "It doesn't do all that much, but I still like it."

"Oh, then in that case we should stop at Miyagi's place."

"Oh, no, it's okay, you don't need to-"

"It's okay." Shinobu cut him off and grinned. "It's just on the way home."

He parked the car in the lot and motioned Misaki to follow with a jerk of his head.

"If they find out, they WILL kill us, you realise." Misaki said carelessly. He wasn't worried about being caught, because with his luck, they probably would be. He just wanted to know what was running through the other teen's head.

"We will, I'm sure. But what are they gonna do? What CAN they do? Turn us in to the police?"

Misaki chuckled at the thought of Usagi-san having to watch him be handcuffed...ugh, it would probably turn him on. He shook the thought away. "Rape maybe?"

"True." Shinobu thought for a second. "But it's not like they don't do that to us already."

Once in the elevator, for a moment they were quiet, until suddenly, Misaki gasped.

"Oh! Weren't we supposed to pass by the professor's?"

"Okay." Shinobu spoke up. "First off, please just call him Miyagi, at least in front of me. Secondly, we're on our way so be patient."

The elevator doors opened and Shinobu led the way into the hall, where he stood straight in the middle of two doors.

"Miyagi's." He pointed to one of the doors.

"Mine." He pointed to the other.

"No way! You guys live next to each other?" Misaki snickered and pouted. "How cute." He teased.

"Oh, be quiet, you freaking live with Usami."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"It's not like you'd leave if you did either."

Misaki blushed and rolled his eyes. Shinobu had won that one fair and square.

"Here." Shinobu said and handed him a key. "Go in, grab your beer and come back to my place."

He nodded and ran off into Miyagi's apartment, which turned out to be neater than expected. All his books were organized and placed on shelves, unlike Kamijo's place where they would threaten to topple onto your head.

Misaki found the fridge, grabbed a few cans, locked up and went over to the apartment next door.

"Hey Shinobu," He called, closing the door behind him with his hip. "Does your boyfriend live on beer and cabbage?"

He found the other young man in the kitchen, rummaging through his fridge. For a minute, he stopped, grimaced as if a thought was slowly crossing his mind and barely nodded.

"Come to think of it, he does."

He pulled out a few bottles of liquor, handed a few to Misaki, and the two sat down in the living room.

"Shinobu..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we really doing this?" He asked and was afraid his companion would tell the truth.

"Because it's fun." Not the truth.

"No, why are we REALLY doing this?"

"Huh, well..." He opened up the bottle and stared through it's opening. "We're upset and jealous about the fact that our boyfriend's left us behind?"

"Right."

"..." Misaki stared at the floor.

"So, now we drink." Shinobu said.

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?" Misaki asked him.

"Nope, how about you?"

Misaki grabbed the bottle from his hands and brought it up to his lips, taking in the stinging aroma of the alcohol.

"Not as much as I'm about to." He said and swung the bottle upside down, pouring the burning liquid down his throat. As he pushed the bottle away, he gagged and coughed, hoping that by the end of the night, it would all be worth it.

Shinobu chuckled. "Cheers."

The four men sat in a booth at the bar, in one of the fanciest hotels in Tokyo. The place itself, however, wasn't as fancy. It was a typical bar, with people getting drunk and having fun. The room was dimly lit, as were most places that resembled it. The lower halves on the large walls were covered in shiny planks of wood, while the upper halves were painted a dull, pleasant red. The tables and floor were both made with the same redwood and the chairs and booths were clad in either red or black leather. All in all, it was a good looking place.

The group was seated in the smoker section to keep Miyagi and Akihiko happy. They were all on their fourth drinks except for Nowaki who was on his fifth because he was much larger than the rest and could absorb it better. But numbers did not matter, because all four of them were already quite tipsy.

"Hey Akihiko." Hiroki said, a wide smile on his face and his cheeks reddened from the alcohol. "Why does the kid call you Usagi-san?"

"I don't know actually. Why don't you ask him yourself, Hiro-san." He said and stuck his tongue out slightly

Miyagi and Nowaki began laughing at the joke, as Hiroki scowled at his best friend.

"Shut up Miyagi, what does your kid call you?" he asked his boss, staring straight at him with hazy eyes.

"Nah, Shinobu-chin calls me by my first name and yells a whole lot is all."

"Oh!" Nowaki's face brightened. "Just like you Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, looking down at his boyfriend with a mockingly sweet smile.

Everyone began laughing again, Hiroki being the butt of the joke once more.

"Hiroki, today is not your day." Akihiko told him and took a puff from his cigarette.

"It never is." He answered. "But you know what I don't get? How do you two manage dating people so much younger than you?"

"Isn't Nowaki younger than you?" Usami-san said, pointing at Nowaki with his glass in his hands.

"Yeah, but it's a 4 year difference." Nowaki said. "I'm not a moody teenager." He smiled deviously, as that sly remark of his got noticed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Akihiko asked and laughed. He knew damn well what it meant.

Miyagi patted the writer on the back and sighed loudly. "We can't deny it, sir. We are pedophiles."

Hiroki and Akihiko, who had chosen the wrong moment to take a sip, both suffered a minor spit take each, followed by uncontrolled laughter.

"No sir." Usagi-san said in between breaths. "YOU are a pedophile, I am but a rapist!"

"Ha! A rapist? How come?"

"I touch Misaki against his..."will". He pretends he doesn't want it when he clearly does. He never comes on to me either...not that I expect him to."

"Maybe he just doesn't want it." Nowaki suggested.

"I can see how you might think that Nowaki-kun, but the things Misaki does are very confusing."

"Example...?" Hiroki practically purred.

"The kid yells 'No! Usagi-san don't!' AS he spreads his legs open for me!" He explained by mimicking Misaki's voice and movements, which made the whole table laugh even louder.

"So he wants you, but denies it."

"Basically." He took another sip. "What's Shinobu like?"

"Shinobu's a terrorist." Miyagi explained, only half-aware of what he was revealing, even though it was all 100% true. "This kid is SO insecure and clingy, it would be cute if he weren't so angry."

"He is kind of cute, isn't he." Nowaki said, very seriously as if he was diagnosing someone. This earned him a grunt and a kick under the table, all courtesy of his Hiro-san.

"He is! But refuses to show it! He never does anything cute... at least not on purpose. The kid's so pissed off!" Miyagi spoke, his voice going into a whiny pitch every now and then. "And direct."

"Funny, Misaki complains about me being too direct."

"Hiro-san, you do that too." Nowaki added, staring at his lover. Even sitting down, he towered over him.

"That's because you say such embarrassing things out loud!" He snapped. "Who does that?"

"I do." Akihiko said, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom. "If I don't, he'll think something's wrong and try to take me down, thinking it'll make me feel better... I WILL enjoy it, but that's not my point..." Akihiko left his sentence hanging in mid air, like he was still thinking about what words would follow, but only told himself since he didn't speak up again.

"Once, Shinobu-chin tried that, claiming he was a veteran or something. I let him do it, just to see where it would all lead, but the kid's hands shook when he was unbuttoning his OWN shirt."

"You know, that sounds a lot like Misaki..." Usagi-san seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Maybe it's a pattern."

"What?"

"Oh! I get it." Miyagi said, bouncing in his seat. "Hey Nowaki, had Hiroki ever tried to top?"

"What!" Hiroki growled, frowning and glaring. Just being his typical enraged self.

"Well, not really. I don't think he would bother." Nowaki said, with a wave of his hands. His calmness ticked Hiroki all the more off.

"How the hell could I! Of course I don't bother! Do you not SEE how huge he is?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Your directly proportionate to me and Misaki." He said, causing the eldest Professor to cover his mouth and giggle.

"Are you sure Usami-san? Is Nowaki really bigger than you?"

"Of course he is. Look at him! Hiroki's lucky, that's what I think."

"Usami-san, we have to give Kamijo credit too. Nowaki was the one who came on to him, believe it or not. And even after being rejected, I believe, several times, Nowaki was still determined."

Nowaki and Hiroki watched as the two other men analyzed their relationship.

"Screw you guys." Hiroki giggled and stuck his tongue out...oh right, was it mentioned that he was currently going through his 8th glass?

"Oh my God, me too!" Shinobu squealed once Misaki had finished his story about the first time he went to Usagi-san's house for his tutoring session.

"Miyagi sexually harasses you?" Misaki sounded surprised. The Professor didn't look like the type who would do something like that.

"No, only on the first day I stayed at his house. He wanted to prove to me that I really couldn't handle it so..." Shinobu giggled and took a sip of vodka. "It as fun."

"Of course it's fun! I could never tell him though, then Usagi-san would never leave me the fuck alone." Misaki rolled his eyes. "He's always going on and on! 'Misaki, I love you!'" He mimicked his lover's grave voice.

"Miyagi rarely says that he loves me. With him it's always 'You're so cute. So very cute.' Damn it! I don't wanna be cute!"

Misaki laughed and pinched Shinobu's cheeks together. "Why yes you are!" He cooed.

"Shut up Takahashi!" He yelled and hiccupped.

The two young college students had drunk an honest amount, a tad more than their tiny bodies could handle. They had been giggling all night. Not laughing. Giggling. Like, 'teehee' giggling. They're boyfriends not being here, let them open up and do things they usually wouldn't. And the alcohol...that played a role too.

"Well you are! I bet it's a fetish of Miyagi's!" Misaki teased.

"Ew. Then what's Usami's?"

"I don't know actually...like...in his um...things..."

"Novels?"

"Right...the gay ones... like, I'm in there and I'm all seductive and stuff. I say all this weird perverted...stuff, you know?"

"Right... You know Misaki, I wonder what would happen if I like tried to... seduce Miyagi."

As the alcohol set in even more, the two boys slowly began loosing judgement, energy and their words.

"Just be like...EXTRA cute, you know?" Misaki suggested and paused to think. "Cats!" He yelled, pointing at Shinobu once he had the idea. "Cats are REALLY cute."

"I don't wanna be a cat!" Shinobu whined and threw his head back on the couch cushion. "I just need to be cute. How about I get all innocent with him and like...shy or something. Like with big eyes."

"Big TEARY eyes!" Misaki said. "Like a CAT!"

"Cats can't cry! Their cats! Silly Misaki!" Shinobu giggled and dropped his head backwards onto the older boy's lap

"Don't be racist!" Misaki said, sounding fed up for no plausible reason. "They can cry if they want to, they have equal rights." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinobu asked, looking up and his friend as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"CATS!" Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs, which made Shinobu shake with laughter.

"Misaki..." Shinobu said in an oddly questioning tone. "It's hot in here, don't you think?"

"Shinobu are you hitting on me?"

"NO!" He yelled and sat up. "It's just that I wanna take my shirt off, would that be weird?"

Misaki shrugged and tugged his own shirt off, leaving only a thin white tank top he was wearing underneath. Shinobu grinned and unbuttoned his shirt, pulled up the sleeves and went back into his initial position; laid down on Misaki's lap.

"Misaki..." Shinobu repeated in the same tone after a few moments of silence.

"No, you can't take your pants off." He answered before he had even asked the question.

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Shinobu laughed like a child, which frankly was very cute. "I was just going to say that maybe you should try a different approach when seducing Usami."

"Like what?" Misaki said, his head lain back over the edge of the couch's back. One of his arms was stretched out on the side and his other hand was busy brushing through Shinobu's hair.

"Why don't you get all...sexy with him?" Shinobu suggested, grabbing Misaki's hand from his head and playing around with his fingers. "You know, talk in a husky voice, whisper in his ear, all that stuff. Don't take him down, we both know that'll fail, but at least make him the victim of seduction." He purred out the last words.

"Like.. grind on him?"

"Pfffft! HAHA! As if you'd do that...just be all frisky."

"Don't laugh! And fine, I'll try." Misaki rolled his and leaned his head into his palm. "You comfortable?"

"Yeah thanks, you mind me playing with your hand?"

"Not really..." He smiled. "Usagi-san would kill you if he saw..."

"Miyagi would have killed me too. Something like "How dare you sit in another man's lap!""

The two boys laughed comfortably with each other and spoke openly and with ease.

It was nice, they thought, to have a friend who actually spoke Japanese and who wasn't secretly after his lover.

"Akihiko-san." Miyagi said, stepping out of the red sportscar. "Would you like to come up for a quick coffee? You were falling asleep at the wheel, wouldn't want something bad to happen."

He was being dropped off last and on the way, he couldn't have helped but notice the writer's eye lids slowly falling over his eyes. At the sight, Miyagi became worried, and thought that coffee would do the trick and that inviting him inside for some would be the most responsible thing to do.

"Um, I..." Akihiko considered fro a second and then sighed. "I think that would be best." He said and turned off the engine to step out of the car.

The two men made their way to the building, tired and sleepy. The coffee would surely help, but what the two truly needed was sleep. Miyagi yawned and walked into the elevator after Akihiko.

"Are you gonna check on Shinobu?" He asked.

"No need, he usually sleeps at my place anyway." Miyagi replied, rolling his eyes. He was in for a big surprise.

When they made it to his room, Miyagi stepped in and immediately called out for Shinobu.

"Maybe he's sleeping, it's pretty late after all."

Miyagi poked his head into the two bedrooms of his apartment only to find them empty.

"You know what, maybe I should go check on him. He's probably mad at me for some reason; that's the only time he even steps into his own goddamn apartment."

Akihiko chuckled and watched his companion leave the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. Smiling to himself, the author began removing his shoes. He listened in, just in case something interesting happened on the other side with Miyagi and his boyfriend.

"AH!" He heard the other man yelp.

"Miyagi? Is everything all right?"

For a second there was no answer and all Akihiko could hear were Miyagi's footsteps fading away into the other room.

"Um...Akihiko? You might wanna come see this." He called.

The tone of his voice said enough and dropping his jacket onto the floor, Akihiko sprinted into the other room. He saw Miyagi standing in the living room and as he slowly approached the sight revealed itself to him as well.

"Miyagi what-... Oh God."

Miyagi and Akihiko stood in the middle of Shinobu's living room, gaping at the couch as if it had just come to live in front of them...only it hadn't.

On the couch sat Misaki with reddened cheeks and a sexily open mouth, his head thrown back over the couch as if it was resting, wearing a white sweat-drenched tank top, which really didn't cover all that much. On his lap, sat the head of Shinobu Takatsuki, his lips in a cute pout and shirt open all the way down, revealing his chest and stomach. The two seemed to be in a very dazed state because they were neither awake or asleep. Akihiko was about to open his mouth when Miyagi stopped him. The Professor put his index finger on his lips, signalling Akihiko to remain quiet and listen in.

"Mmm, Shinobu-chin, am I really staying here tonight?" Misaki moaned out slowly.

"Ugh, I guess, you're in no shape to drive that's for sure." He stirred in the other boy's lap. "But you might have to stay here on your own. I'm kind of horny."

"Dude!" Misaki began opening his eyes and sitting straight. "You can't just fuck Miyagi while I'm- HOLY SHIT DON'T KILL ME!"

In the matter of an impressive TWO seconds, Shinobu was rolled off of Misaki's lap and onto the floor, as the panicked Misaki jumped behind the couch.

"Ow ! Misaki, what the hell?" Rubbing the back of his head, the very drunk Shinobu sat up and finally met eyes with his beloved Miyagi. "Oh, it's you...Hey, Misaki, calm down it's just Miyagi and Usami-san."

From behind the couch, Misaki's cute little head popped up. "Oh, really? They startled me." He said and giggled. "Stupid me."

"Are you two drunk?"

"And is that my beer?"

Misaki got up, holding on to the couch, and stumbled his way onto it. He sat with his legs crossed and helped Shinobu up next to him.

"We only took a few cans, sir." Misaki explained. "And yes, I believe we are."

"And why the hell are you two shirtless?" Usagi-san asked.

"Because it's really hot." Shinobu said, flipping some hair out of his face as he ran his hand over his chest slowly and smoothly.

"Of course, Usagi-san, you being here isn't helping the situation." Misaki practically moaned and began tugging at his tank top.

"Okay! Shinobu, I'm taking you home." Miyagi said. "Misaki and Akihiko, you two can crash here if you want."

The two older men were quite angry, but they wouldn't be for long. Both were in for a treat, a very unexpected one too, thanks to the beautiful effects of alcohol.

Once Usagi-san and Misaki had left for their own place, Miyagi carried Shinobu, bridal style, into his apartment. Weirdly enough, the usually loud young man didn't make a sound and instead, clung to his shirt the whole time. Finally in the safety of the bedroom, Miyagi put down Shinobu on the bed and stood in front of him.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked.

The usual, sober Shinobu would have had a perfect answer for that question and a whole ranting session to go with it, but the current Shinobu had only one thing going through his mind, and that was Miyagi, Miyagi and Miyagi.

Shinobu sat on his knees and stared down at the sheets. "I'm sorry if I upset you." He said sweetly and then looked up at his boyfriend with a soft smile and teary eyes. "I just really wanted you to get home."

As everything he and Misaki had talked about and all the advice given to him rushed into his head, Shinobu gave in to the alcohol and let it control his actions as well as his mind.

He widened his big blue eyes and began blinking at his lover like a cute puppy. Miyagi, shocked, stared back at him, incapable of uttering a single word faced with the sight.

Satisfied with the reaction, Shinobu began running his index finger over his own lips, looking lost and very sexy as well. Cute, cute, cute, he was thinking. That's what he needed to be.

"I know you're probably tired..." He whimpered. "But you're so big and strong Miyagi..." Shinobu began to slowly spread his legs as he spoke. "I was wondering if you could maybe..."

The young man slowly grabbed his lover's hand in his own and slid his three larger fingers into his mouth and began to suck. Once they were fully coated in saliva, Shinobu, legs still wide open, fell back onto the bed.

"...fuck me?"

Miyagi's mouth fell open as he stared at his lover on the bed, who was acting like anybody but himself. He was still looking up at him with his huge eyes, biting down on the side of his finger. He was adorable, very, very cute. It's dangerous, Miyagi thought. He figured it could be the fact that he was drunk and wasn't aware of what he was doing, but Shinobu's head was in place and was speaking normally; he couldn't be THAT drunk. Was he up to something? Was this Misaki's idea? He doubted it; it was almost impossible convincing Shinobu-chin of anything let alone THIS.

"Shinobu-chin, I..." He didn't know what to say. Sure he was happy, but wouldn't it be wrong to jump in at an opportunity like this?

"Please Miyagi?" He pouted and then smiled at him.

Miyagi began going over the pros and cons of this situation. Pros: he'd have sex. Cons: He'd be taking advantage... Other than those, he couldn't think of any more. Not that he was given enough time, since just then did he realise than Shinobu had begun unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sh-Shinobu-chin, wait. Stop for a second." He forced himself to say.

Shinobu sighed and sat back down. "I understand..." He mumbled. "But you know what this means?" He whispered looking down at himself on the bed.

"W-what?" Miyagi asked, cursing his shaky voice.

Shinobu began unbuckling his belt. "I'm gonna have to do it myself..."

In the car ride home, Usagi-san didn't say much most of the time. He wasn't really bothered by what his boyfriend did. If the situation had been different and if he were with a bigger group of people such as that Sumi-senpai, he would have flipped.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked him, a little curious.

Misaki shrugged and smirked. "Dunno. Shinobu was jealous of his boyfriend...I guess I was too. Thought we'd get wasted and have fun too...not that be did anything we shouldn't." He explained carelessly.

"Oh, all right then..." Akihiko didn't know what else to ask and thought it would be pointless if he did seeing as Misaki was drunk and wouldn't stop smirking, like he was satisfied with himself or something.

"Misaki... why are you smiling like that?" He asked him. They were a block away from getting home but that smile was seriously starting to creep the author out.

"No reason, babe." He answered him and looked out the window, the smile still on his lips.

"Stop it then, it's weird." He mumbled as he pulled into the parking lot and then braked hard. "Wait, what did you say!" He whispered with shock, looking straight at Misaki who slowly turned around and grinned at him.

"No reason." He repeated, knowingly excluding the part Usagi-san was clearly interested in.

"Yes, yes, but what did you call me?" Akihiko, for the first time, was actually losing his calm with Misaki.

"Usagi-san. That's your name isn't it?" He teased, purposefully. For once, he had the upper hand. Maybe I should get drunk more often, he thought.

"No, but...Never mind." The author said after having parked the car and stepped out. Misaki followed him slamming the door behind him.

"Whatever you say babe." He said nonchalantly and began walking toward the entrance.

"See! There! You called me babe!" Usagi-san said and then shook himself a little to calm down. He needed to keep calm, he couldn't lose it just yet.

"Did I?" He giggled and walked in.

Usagi-san followed him, still unable to fully take in what Misaki was saying. He stepped into the elevator Misaki had held for them.

"I know you're drunk but-"

Before he could finish his sentence Misaki pushed him against the wall of the elevator, pressing his chest against his. He ran his hands over the bigger man's chest, still smirking like the Cheshire cat. He ran his hands all the way up to his face, where with the back of his palm, he began stroking his face.

"Usagi-san..." He said. "You're real hot, you know that?"

"W-what?"

Misaki pressed his lips roughly to his lover's and with his tongue, forced open his mouth. They began making out, even though Misaki was doing most of the work seeing as Akihiko was still in a state of bewilderment. Eventually, the younger man broke the kiss and began making a trail of them up Usagi-san's neck all the way to his ear. He left a few bite marks behind, hoping they wouldn't heal too fast, for his later amusement.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki stood on his toes and whispered into his ear. "I hope you're hard enough, because I don't think I'm gonna wait any longer when we get home." He said and licked the shell of his lover's ear.

Usagi-san sucked in some air which made Misaki laugh deviously.

"He-he, how about this? You just tell me, and I'll do anything you want."

'ANYTHING?' Usagi-san thought, terrified and excited at the same time, as the elevator doors opened in front of them.

**A/N: You might be expecting it already, but the next chapter is 99% SMEX.**


	3. Tipsy

Junjou Romantica

The Beautiful Effects of Alcohol

Chapter 3- Tipsy

**A/N: I am so sorry. This took me like, forever to write. I guess I was just never in the mood for TWO whole sex scenes. Lazy me XD. Anyway, here it is, so read, enjoy, and don't hate me for being so damn late.**

Shinobu made sure to look as casual as possible, showing the man that he did not care if he was being denied sex, he'd find a way to get through. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off of his pants just like any other night before he went to bed. Then came his pants, that he pulled off somewhat clumsily and threw into a corner and then after that came...

Shinobu risked one last look at Miyagi before slowly sliding off his boxers, which he dropped right by his feet. His shirt was already wide open, showing off his chest, so all that was left to do was get to the action. The young boy sat on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open. He snuck a finger into his mouth and began biting at it seductively before whining out a couple of words.

"Are you really gonna watch me?" He whimpered, batting his eyelashes as if he was totally embarrassed of the idea. When he received no answer, he simple sighed and shrugged. "Oh well."

His dick fully erect and already dripping, he ran the palm of his hand over the tip, spreading the precum in order to coat as much of his length as he could. So this was it, he thought. He was about to masturbate in front of Miyagi. Still rubbing gently and making barely any effective contact with himself, Shinobu lifted his eyelids halfway to get a glimpse of the state his lover was in. Miyagi's eyes had narrowed, concentrating on his crotch area. The older man was clearly hard too, Shinobu could tell even when his pants were still on. His tongue lashed out and ran over his lips unconsciously. Oh yes, Shinobu thought, he definitely wanted him.

Pleased with the results, Shinobu leaned back slightly and wrapped his hands around his length, slowly starting to pump.

"Aah..." He breathed out on purpose. He knew how much Miyagi loved those noises. He decided to bring it up a notch. He picked up his pace and ran his index over the slit. "Mmm- Miyagi..." He moaned, but that didn't last any longer since his hand was suddenly pulled off and replaced by Miyagi's warm tongue running from the base all the way to the tip.

"Ah!" Shinobu actually moaned this time.

Miyagi's head bobbed up and down Shinobu's dick, taking in as much as he could, which was enough to almost drive Shinobu to the edge. The older man swirled his tongue around the tip as his hand pumped at the base.

"Aaaah! Mmm –Miyagi! More!" He cried, grabbing his lover's hair and bucking his hips deeper into his mouth, making him gag a little.

"H- Hey, what do you think you're playing at here?" Miyagi growled in a husky voice, his warm breath blowing over the boy's cock.

Before Shinobu could even think of a seductive enough reply, two fingers entered his mouth. Without second thought, he ran his tongue over them and covered them in as much saliva as he could. It only took two seconds for the fingers to leave his mouth and enter his tight hole.

"Ngh- Aah! Hurts, Miyagi!" The young man complained, letting himself fall backwards on his back.

"What? Your still not used to this?" Miyagi teased, his fingers scissoring his young lover as his tongue still lapped at the base of his still erect cock. Speaking of erections, he realised how much his pants were bothering him. Shinobu shivered at the sudden loss of warmth when he removed himself from on top of him to get rid of those damn pants.

"Hurry..." He panted, tears filling up his eyes once more.

'So fucking cute...' Miyagi thought and hurried the process all the more.

Once all the clothing was long gone, Miyagi placed himself over his young lover, currently tangled over the bed sheets. A moan of pure pleasure left his lips as the other man's skin pressed against his own. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer into a wet kiss.

"Do it..." He whispered into his ear, running his tongue over the shell and nipping at the lobe. Miyagi shuddered and grabbed his hard cock, slowly pressing it into Shinobu's tight hole.

The younger man stretched his legs wider, allowing Miyagi the room he needed. With one hand's fingers digging into Miyagi's shoulder and another on his own dick, Shinobu panted and yelled out.

"Miyagi...move."

The pain which was barely even there in the first place, disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. Shinobu jacked himself off as Miyagi pounded him into the mattress, hitting that one spot each time.

"AH! Miyagi, yes! Right there...ah!" He cried, receiving deep groans from his lover in reply, turning him on even more.

Shinobu felt these delicious tremors every time Miyagi's cock slid in and out of him. His legs wrapped around the muscular back and Miyagi instantly took that as a sign and began hitting his prostate harder.

"Oh God! Yes! Harder, please."

Miyagi obliged instantly to the request picking up his speed as well. He knew he wouldn't last longer, especially with Shinobu yelling out his name like that.

"Shinobu...ngh- you're so fucking hot." He whispered huskily.

"AH! Miyagi, I'm gonna cum!" He shouted, holding on tightly to the other man.

"Fuck...Shinobu!"

"Mi-Miyagi! AAH! Yes!"

Shinobu felt warm liquid explode inside of him and also over his torso. His body clenched and then relaxed as Miyagi came inside of him, pulling out only when every drop had come out.

The older man lay next to him, breathing hard and wiping off some sweat from his forehead. Shinobu had gone numb. All he could move were his lips.

"That...that was delicious." He whispered, his voice coming out harshly from all the shouting he had done.

"Y-yeah..."

He curled himself against Miyagi, running circles over the larger man's chest. Puzzled, Miyagi stared at him. After sex, Shinobu would usually be incredibly embarrassed and blushing. Could it be that the alcohol was still in effect?

"God you're hot." Shinobu whispered and planted a kiss on the bewildered man's lips. "Good night sexy." He added and turned around to his side of the bed to fall asleep.

"G-good night..." Miyagi stuttered, completely and utterly shocked.

Sleep, was something he definitely was not going get after that comment.

Misaki dragged a confused Usagi-san all the way to their apartment. He even had to take the key from the older man in order to open the door because it seemed as if Usagi-san's brain wasn't working well at the moment.

'At least he's able to take off his shoes.' Misaki thought as they stepped in and headed for the bedroom.

"Are you all right?" He asked him, although he was aiming to tease him even more.

"Um, y-yes... Why wouldn't I be?"

Misaki giggled. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

The older did not answer and decided that he would not let Misaki get away with this act of his, no matter how drunk he was. He thought that playing along and taking the boy by surprise would be the best. Yes, let him have his fun...then, he will pounce.

So he let Misaki take him by the hand and drag him to the bedroom as if he were some kind of child. Once inside, clothes were torn off instantly and Usagi pushed onto the bed. The man stumbled onto his back and scooted backwards on the mattress, wondering what this boy had in mind.

With energy that Akihiko did not know his lover had, Misaki hopped onto the bed and straddled the other man's hips. Both of their dicks fully erect, Misaki held both in his hands, rubbing them against each other.

"Mmm." Usagi-san moaned and threw his head back on the pillow.

The noises he made turned Misaki on all the more, causing him to pick up his pace. I the boy weren't drunk, he would definitely NOT be in the middle of doing this.

Once the two were about to near climax Misaki's hand came to a halt.

"Well, what now Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, licking his lips.

This was his perfect opportunity to take hold.

"You tell me." He growled, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and flipping him over.

"Usa –AH!" He cried, his body twisting on the sheets. The author had roughly inserted two fingers into his tight hole, scissoring him.

"Does it hurt? But you must be used to it by now." He growled and began thrusting in and out without even bothering to get the boy's consent.

"Fuck, Usagi-san..." His lover breathed it out. It must of been the alcohol, but it amused Akihiko how it was the first time he had cursed during sex. "Just put it in." Oh yeah, that was definitely new.

The older man obliged, quickly spreading the precum all over his length before gradually stuffing it into Misaki who instantly began whimpering the way he KNEW made Usagi-san go crazy for him.

"Mmm Usagi-san!"

"Misaki..." Hw whispered huskily into his ear as he aimed for that spot inside the other boy to milk out every moan he could.

"Ah! Yes! There..."

Bingo.

He began slamming harder and harder into him, holding his hips down so he would stop bucking them upwards. He dragged one of his sweaty hands to the boy's dick and began pumping, harder and harder.

"AH! Usagi...I'm gonna –"

The two men climaxed in unison, crying out each other's names. White liquid sprayed over them both and inside Misaki as well, making the orgasm ride on. The boy twitched and shook as it died out, before the author had his arms wrapped around him tightly under the covers.

"Even drunk, you can't seem to top." He teased. The alcohol still hadn't left his body so the boy's reaction wasn't as...lively as it usually would be.

"Yeah whatever. At least I got you to lose your cool. You were scared half to death." He stated and puffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah...excuse me for never having been called babe before."

"How have you never been called babe before?"

"Have you?"

"Of course." He said and turned over to face the wall.

"Oh..." Usagi-san kissed his back and shut his eyes. He was tired and had to wake up early tomorrow to face an angry Aikawa and a hung-over Misaki. "Wait, what!"

"Hehe... Baka Usagi." 


End file.
